Obsidian to Sapphires
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: They always found themselves captivated by those gems that held their light...even til death. Still deciding if one-shot or two-shot. Review!


**A/N: This fic is brought to you by my insomniac mind :))) This is not an AU fic and their age here is 16; current scene: you'll find out eventually**

* * *

**Obsidian and Sapphire**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I continue to gaze under those hypnotizing eyes that gleamed like the perfect obsidian gems they were, as I delved all the years I've spent to grasp and have them gaze into mines.

**-Flashback-**

_Back when I was 13, I feared that I'd forever be in darkness. It was always encasing me with it's cold, harsh feeling. I was never accepted by the villagers with a reason I never knew, and they even brought their children to act like them. I thought it was alright, then. I just smiled at them like I had no idea about the negative whispers and glares they sent at me, even if I did. But every single year, I already felt the darkness slowly creeping to me as I still found no one. _

_Who could blame me for the pranks I've caused? I was always scolded, but it had an interesting feeling in it - the dark I felt slowly made holes for the light that was slowly entering. Sadly, it wasn't enough. I live my whole day mostly in the academy and wandering the village, don't I? It was already a set battle. The light would always be overwhelmed by the massive darkness that has always been there._

_Then I found Iruka, and some new other friends like Shika, Chouji and Kiba. They were there for me, making trouble along the way, always in the blame with me; I knew that, but the darkness is always cruel. Whispers about my newly found friends were there, now that they're with me - I was the cause of that. Every single day, it was a tough battle. I don't know in which place I was really wrapped in - the light was doing it's best, but the darkness wasn't giving up without a fight at all either._

_One day, on the first day of my yet another repeated year in the academy, you were there. You were the center of attention of everyone; the main spotlight to the whole academy. You were probably really grateful for that. I envied you a lot. I was always watching you from afar, slowly noting that darkness was having a great shot. But why were you so unappreciative of what you have? I never saw you looking so happy, yet you always seemed so bored with all the people who came and started giggling and squealing around you. Then again, I haven't dared to see your face, then. I was afraid that the darkness is totally going to invade if I knew. But I took a shot, one day, to see that face of yours._

_That day, I probably was just stalking. You were always surrounded like any other day. Then, I had a chance. We were suppose to battle one another. Soon, I saw it. Your eyes that were solid, cold black; the same color of what I felt was always surrounding me. But you know what's funny? I knew they had the same shade and feeling, yet it held the brightest and most beautiful light I had ever seen. Why is it that my eyes that are of sapphire not holding any of that? It's bright, yet through those obsidian of yours that held no brightness, I found it there. Due to my awe at what I had seen, you knocked me out. I smirked. It was probably the first time that I felt alive then, as we continued to beat the crap out of each other._

_Ever since then, I always wanted to be with you, and that was by proving which of us was better. We always fought, but it was fun. Everytime I was with you, the light that came from those eyes, as you always never forget to give that glare at me, always marveled me as it wrapped around me. I felt really, really alive. I always wanted them to bore into my sapphire ones._

_The darkness surely left, as the same shade of midnight chose to replace it. Those were your eyes, Sasuke. Those eyes that I always found to be an obsidian gem. _

_My obsidian gems._

_I couldn't have been anymore happier when we were suddenly teamed together. There were still the same insults and glares we gave to each other, but that gleam in your eye never left me. I knew that you probably wouldn't have the same feelings I had for you, but as long as you let me bore my eyes into those light, it was alright._

_Then we had our very first C- Rank mission. We were in combat with Haku. You suddenly chose to protect me. Life was slowly draining out of you. Even the light. I was scared. It would mean that I'd lose my place in the light. I didn't know what happened after that, but I knew that I had already taken out Haku, in rage to what he did to you. But in the end, you were alive. I couldn't have been anymore happier. We were left to watch and know the true relationship Zabuza had with Haku. They valued one another, yet they just weren't able to show it effectively. Were we like that too, Sasuke? If we were, then it would be nice, wouldn't it?_

_But soon, we were growing up and changes happen. Your change was changing me too, Sasuke. It seems like you weren't going on with our little insults and glares anymore. Soon, my mind started to wonder if the darkness had really left long ago, since when my obsidian gems seems to be losing their spark, I was scared that I'd be left to lose that light all over again, and my own sapphire gems won't see them anymore._

_Our duels became more brutal and harsh. Your eyes already mirrored my darkness. Then I saw it. I was probably blinded by the knowledge that your light was gone but I realized that I knew you best. I was happy to know that. You know why? I saw that little shimmer in your eyes. I knew that a part of you was still there._

_Then, you left. I never knew why you'd do that. Sure, you had to avenge your clan, but we're here, Sasuke, we're suppose to be there for you. As soon as you left, the darkness was slowly making it's way around me, positioning itself to cover the light, yet the one and only memory of that warm light from those gems of yours made them leave. I knew that the more you're away from my grasp, the more the darkness will snap me to reality. So I decided to be the one to search for you. I had to. I needed to. And for that, I trained my hardest._

_After some time, I've grown. I've learned a lot, I've done a lot. I learned the villagers' reason, but I didn't want to hate them for that. The village and their people were important, and if the demon sealed in me was the reason for the destruction of what they held dear back then, I'm not in the right place to hate them for hating me. Knowing that, light slowly came back, but I knew that to further achieve what I have achieved the past years, I had to find you. I wanted these sapphire gems of mine to connect to those obsidians all over again._

_The first time I met you after all those longing years, I can't believe how much you've changed as well. To my surprise, my obsidian gems have been stained with rubies that I disliked, yet the shimmer of warm light from the original obsidian ones was enough to let me move and further made sure that I was going to be the one to have you back._

**-End Flashback-**

I left my gaze from my gems to the night sky. It was a perfect replica to your eyes. The sky was empty, except for that one shimmering star. Soon, I tilted my head back to your eyes that held my gems for the last time, as I slowly carressed your face. Who knew it would be ending like this?

The war was mostly in our favor. We won. But I haven't yet. I rushed to wherever you were and it was an equal battle, yet all the cuts, scars, and bruises were there, mostly deep ones, though. We didn't exactly know who'd win, but it was all decided with the final blow - the blow we always paired. My rasengan. Your chidori. That did the job, didn't it? Both overpowered us with a direct hit in the chest.

Now here we are, lying totally scathe. I could feel the life slowly drain out of me just like with you as those obsidian gems begin to fade with my sapphire. But it's a beautiful sight to end with, since those eyes that gave me light in the first place, are gazing into mines, the light enveloping me, still at my grasp til death.

_Obsidian to Sapphires._

* * *

**A/N: I'm still deciding if this'll be a one-shot or two-shot, so this is just ongoing! Please tell me what you think of it! Feel free to review! I'd also like to invite you to my other Naruto fics too...it would be nice to gain more readers ;)))**


End file.
